Hell Fire
by Flamelord3
Summary: An orphan boy, Stripped from his family and his homeland seeks revenge against the red demon who took it all. Rated M for violence and language. Could also be rated T.(MC is only here cause of the OC's origin) (Discontinued due to the whole plot having been revised)
1. Chapter 1

**Hell Fire**

Prologue

I ran around my castle, the warmth of the Nether's wind brushing lightly against my face. My father was sitting in his throne, my mother standing next to him. Our homeland was a place of warmth and happiness. A messenger guard bust through the main entrance panting heavily. "Sire… we are under attack! The main wall has been breached!" My Father rose and drew his blade from the side of the royal chair. "Ianite, get our son to a safe place!" and so she did. My mother, lady Ianite, blocked my running path and threw me over her shoulders and started running. My face, still looking towards my father. A black cloud formed behind him. A long thin sword emerged from the cloud, followed by a red demon looking person. The demon thrusted the blade straight through my father's chest, his fire red blood spilling to the floor. "That's impossible!" I thought to myself, "Only a God has the power to kill another God." The red bodied demon turned to my direction, his face grinning as if he accomplished something. He then made his advance towards me and my mother slowly gaining on our position. My mother had turned a corner and stopped at a dead end. As if on cue a white portal emerged from the end of the hall, a young man with angelic wings emerging. "Take my child," My mother pleaded, "Keep him safe."

"Don't worry ma'am, you've left you child in good hands. I shall make sure nothing happens to the young one."

My mother handed me over to the angel winged man and made a portal of her own, leading to God knows where and jumped through. By this time the red bodied demon had turned the corner and started charging at me. The angel man calmly walked though his portal and closed it off, the demons blade snapping in the closure. He put me down and the first words he spoke to me was, "Don't worry little one, you are in the hands of Skyboy now and welcome to sanctuary."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hell Fire**

Present Day

I was training in my sector of sanctuary harnessing my speed and strength with a blade. My old teacher (as in she doesn't teach me anymore) watching over me, her red eyes never leaving my position. "Well, to say the least you have massively improved from where I last saw you."

"Thanks Din." I replied. Din was a tanned young Goddess, with red hair and matching eyes. She wore a pinkish (more like a cream?) dancing dress. Apparently she was a good friend with my mother, and so were her sisters Nayru and Farore (LOZ Goddesses make a cameo in this story who would have thought)

"Anyway I got to get going; my sisters would be confused as to where I am right now."

"Ok." I replied as she left the room.

Anyway, my name is Ken; I'm a 16 year old boy with hazel hair and green eyes. I stand at around 5'9 in height and I'm extremely agile. I was born with a very rare case where I had to distinct personalities. At first people thought I had spd (split personality disorder) but my mother knew of what it was. I was pretty much two completely different entities merged into one body. One of them (me) being the wisest one, especially with magic attacks and strategy. The other one is called Hell Fire. He's a ruthless person, not giving a shit whether he kills. He is especially good with physical power and defence. He's a lustful son of a fuck (not to sure why, maybe cause if a primal instinct) and the only one who holds me back from my full potential. We both look humanoid but we are not human, in fact, we are a superior race of pyromancers known as Infernals.

It's been 14 years since my father was killed and I ended up in sanctuary. I have had no contact from my mother from all these years. I my butler entering the room awoke me from my trance. "Master Ken, Skyboy would like to speak to you in cloud city."

"Thank you Fish, also while I'm gone, Make sure the industry keeps its production rates up."

"Yes sir."

Fish is a humanoid, well fish, more specifically a clownfish. After he became an orphan (like me) I took him in as my butler and lead scientist for Ken Industries due to his loyalty and supreme intellect.

It takes several hours to get to cloud city due to the ongoing wars between the humans of sanctuary and the Sky people. I have to take my nimbus cloud to get there unnoticed. I arrived in cloud city using the back. I entered the cloud city castle to meet with my summoner. "You called sky."

"I did indeed. Do you know why I called you here?"

"I do not sire."

"We have found the spiritual signature of an old friend of yours."

"Wait seriously, but why spiritual?"

"Well, the signal comes from your old childhood friend Blazette."

I put on the face of o-o

"She separated her soul from her body during her execution and transferred it to someone who shares her attributes. This person is in Japan in the universe of the SAO everts. Her name is Suguha Kirigaya. You're going to have to gain her trust and bring her here so we can get information about what has happened to your homeland the nether."

"Ok, but err one question, will my powers be limited?"

"Yes, your elemental powers will be restricted to a certain extent, but your traveller powers will not be restricted at all."

"Ok, let me get myself ready before I go."

"Ok, return when you are ready to step into that universe."

I exited the Cloud city Castle and the city itself, reflecting on the memories of my young female companion. Although I was only there for two years us two did share something that sealed out fate of being together. And that something was the Heavenly Flame of the Phoenix, the flame that would chose the match for the King/Prince of the infernal Kingdom. "I wonder why she did what she did" I thought to myself. 

When I returned home I rushed to the crystal of balance that was under my protection (I'll leave that story for another time) and turned it into two ruby like earrings. I grabbed my Short Sword, forged from Infernal Metal and headed back to Cloud City. Upon my return Sky looked at what I was carrying with a raised eyebrow. "Oh no you're not. You're not taking a fucking sword through that portal. You will just have to use your Vanguard weapons for protection if you have to."

"Fine, well, are you going to open the Portal or not?"

And with that he opened the Portal leading to the SAO universe. Well let's do this shit!

A/n: Hey guys hop your enjoying what I'm writing right now, this story has been planned since I saw SAO so chapters may be up quicker than my prev story (which I may not update anymore due to complications) and I will be adding A LOT of other worlds involved like the Destiny world (the vanguard and the Traveller powers, Titan class FTW) and the LOZ world (cause you know the three Golden Goddesses being my teachers) but anyway shine bright little lights.

~Flame


	3. Chapter 3

**Hell Fire**

I entered the rip in the space-time continuum into the SAO universe (the real world not the game). I was standing at the top of a road, probably the road where this Suguha Kirigaya lives. As I started to walk down the street I heard the loud sound of metal clashing with the floor. On instinct I span around to identify the cause of the sound. The sound had come from several men carrying true metal swords. There was about 6 in total, four with short swords and the other two with bows and a set of arrows. This obviously wasn't some comic book nerds, but proper mercenaries, and judging by their weapons and clothing, they were Infernal mercenaries. The red demon had wanted me dead for so long so he's been turning my own people against me. The four swordsmen lunged at me, each trying to take a swing at me. Due to my extreme speed I managed to avoid three of the swings, the other giving me a small cut to the right arm. Now because I didn't have my full power I simply ran in the opposite direction to them, trying to grab my Vanguard pistol, the Devil you don't. As they had archers as well I had to crash through the window of one of the residents. I waited on the other side, armoured up and pistol out. My armour was very strong with my main and most valued piece, the crest of Alpha Lupi, covering my chest. The archers took aim and fired three shots each at me only to be negated by the ward of dawn that I had summoned. Now that the ward of dawn was active all six were forced to get within melee range of me. The first swordsman ran in preparing to deliver a heavy blow to me. I punched him hard enough to send him back to where he came from, his body transforming into a fiery rift. The second, third and fourth one came in hoping to take me down. I simply used a fusion rifle to kill two of them and shot the last one with my pistol. The archers retreated after seeing their team fall. I heard a door creak open and again on instinct span around, aiming my gun at the noise. There was a girl, with short black hair and a red jacket like top on. She had a slender figure with blueish green eyes. I raised my hands and placed the gun on the counter beside me. "I mean you no harm ma'am, I just…" I was cut off mid-sentence as I started to lose my consciousness.

Sugu's POV

The strange man fell to the ground, his brown hair dangling over his eyes. "Oh fuck," I said, a tone of worry in my voice, "Let's get you on the sofa." I picked him up, his armour disappearing upon contact. "Strange," I thought as o laid him down on the sofa, "I feel like I've seen him before."

I took of his top and covered his injuries with several pieces of cloth. His chest was muscular, very strange for a man with a small frame. Across his body he had many scars, probably from previous encounters like the one he just had. After all his wounds were covered I dosed off beside him.

Ken's POV

I awoke, my top missing and cloth on my injuries. I looked beside me, seeing the same young woman from before staring at me. "Urrrrrgh, how long was I out?" I asked, my voice still groggy from my wake.

"You've only been out for about an hour, an hour and a half at most." The woman replied

The front door opened. A young man with similar attributes to the woman beside entered, followed by a girl with long flowing blonde hair. "Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house?!" The man asked, a tone of frustration in his voice. He looked at the window, " And what happened to the god forsaken window?!"

"I err, can explain, sort of."

"Oh you better." The blonde woman stated, the same tone of frustration in her voice as well.

"Where do I begin…Well first of my name is Ken, if you want a replacement window I can get one. I was being chased by six men, four armed with short swords and two armed with bows and several arrows. I kinda crashed through your window to get to cover and killed four of my pursuers-"

"So you're a murderer?" Both the Blonde woman and the black haired man asked.

"Let me finish. After I did what I did I passed out after telling this kind woman that I meant her no harm as she startled me. She's been looking after me ever since."

"Is this true Sugu?" The man asked. The woman next to me nodded.

"Wait… are you Suguha Kirigaya?" I asked a sense is interest in my voice.

The woman who was supposedly called Sugu looked startled, her face telling me everything I needed to know. "I'll take that as a yes."

"OK!" The man seemed really pissed off, "HOW DO YOU KNOW OF SUGU?"

I sighed, "That's kind of hard to explain, especially since that information is classified."

"Look here," the blonde woman started, "You either tell us what you know or Kazuto will get it from you by force." I smirked and started to stand up at that comment.

"By all means if you want to take my information by force go ahead." **OOOOOH getting cocky are we?** "Oh Fuck Off Hell fire, I don't need your Bullshit right now." I said mentally. Kazuto swung a left hook followed by a right jab. I simply took those hits like a Champ. I felt something emerge, like a surge of power. "OH SHIT!" was the only thought that went through my head. I felt myself losing control of my body. I (well not I just the body) attacked with two right jabs followed by a left uppercut. All three of those punches hit its mark. Kazuto Stumbled back, his lip bleeding. To his surprise I started fighting myself, reverting my hand into myself before it could punch him. **Ok fine have it your way faggot**. And with that I regained control. I have many confused faces looking at me. "Ok now I definitely need to explain what is going on." And with that I told them my story.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Next one should be up within the next two days. Now like 50% of the cast has been introduced. O and as always stay bright little lights.

~Flame


	4. Chapter 4

**Hell Fire**

"I still want to call bullshit with your story." Kazuto spoke in a slow tone.

I sighed, "Well if you don't believe me than I guess only time will tell."

Asuna and Sugu were looking between me and themselves. Asuna was the first to speak out of both of them, "So that would explain why you have so many scars along with your muscular body."

"Yeah." I replied with a monotone voice.

"And it explains how you knew of Sugu."

"Mhm"

"I still don't believe you," Kazuto butted in, "If what you telling us is true what evidence do you have to prove it, huh?"

"Well Mr Kirigaya I don't know if you've noticed but several pieces of the armour I mentioned are around the room, as well as the weapons that come along with said armour."

He darted his quickly around the room trying to gather the amount of armour and weaponry lying around his house. Asuna nudged him with her elbow a sharp hiss than escaped his lips. He turned to face her as she brought her lips closer to his ear. She whispered something into his ear just low enough that I couldn't hear it.

Kazuto looked back to me his face drew a small, barely visible smile. "Ok then Ken, for me to truly believe you, you're going to have to take me to the place you call Sanctuary."

I looked at him, my mouth was flat and my eyebrows were raised. "I'm sorry," I started, "but the only authorised people to go through that portal are me and Sugu." Kazuto's slight smile fell his eyes were trying to penetrate my body. "However," I continued, "I might just be able to get access for both you and your lady to come through with us. But there are a few expectations. One, no form of device which can take pictures can be taken in to Sanctuary. Two, do not act aggressively in Sanctuary. Even though there is a war going on with the humans and the sky people. So in other words stay close to me if you don't want to be stabbed. Three, you do NOT speak of Sanctuary in any other world…"

"But you're speaking about it" Kazuto butted in (**Yet again. ****Kirito y u so rude?**)

"That's only because I'm taking you there. Anyway, lemme go see whether or not sky will enable you to come along." And with that I walked outside.

"Sparks u there?"

"Yeah I'm here. What do you need?"

"I need you to contact Sky. Tell him that I have Sugu, but her cousin and his girlfriend want to come along as those two don't trust me yet."

"On it!"

Oh how I love sparks. Sparks is my companion of sorts, being able to change his form at will depending on what I need, although he prefers to stay as a Ghost (you know the ghost that all guardians have. Ahh Destiny I love you too much.)

"I got his reply. He's okay with it, as long as you keep them within your sight."

I gave him a nod as we went to re-enter the house. I got to the door, the sounds of crashing could be heard on the other side. I quickly pulled out my back-up weapon, the Bad JuJu. I burst through the door, aiming down the sights of this supposedly "cursed" weapon. I turned the corner, the two archers from before had returned, and had bows drawn to the two girls. Kazuto was out cold on the ground. "WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE HELL FIRE, COME OUT OR WE EMPTY OUR ARROWS INTO THESE FINE YOUNG WOMEN" One of them shouted out. There was no way that I was going to save both of them in time. I put the Bad JuJu away and came out with my hands raised. "Ahhh I see you chose the right decision. That always been like you." The one who I supposed was the leader of that small squadron started. He turned to his friend who had a balaclava sort of headgear on. "Right lets go take him to our king. I'm sure we would be praised for…" Before he could finish the other archer had shot his arrow straight though his skull. His blood seeping out of the newly made wound. I looked back at the masked archer as he slowly removed his mask. My eyes widened as a face that I hadn't seen for fourteen years finally was being seen again. "Well Hell, You take everyone to safety. Take the woman that my sister's soul is in and try to reawaken her. I will say that you wiped out all but me. Now GO!"

"But Inferno…"

"I SAID GO!"

I gave him a quick nod as I picked up Kazuto and ran out the door. Asuna and Sugu quickly followed. Sugu looked at me, her eyes filled with fight, worry and curiosity. But there was one more thing I could see in her eye, she was gaining the memories of Blazette. We made our way back to the portal I came though. Asuna was the first to jump though, Sugu followed shortly after. I looked back, Inferno staring at me. He gave me a quick bow before we both went our separate ways.

We all came out in Sky's throne room. "Welcome back Hell. And welcome you two to Sanctuary."

**A/n: So yeah it's been too long since I wrote a chapter for this story. School life and GCSE's are a pain. However when I can find the time I will be sure to update and give all you lovely reader some more material. Anyway Thank you guys for reading and hang tight till the next chapter. (O n don't worry about my spelling cause I'm too lazy to check. Don't judge)**

**~Flame**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hell Fire**

Quick Key: (**Bold**) – Author note

**Bold** – Hell Fire's Speech

"Text" – Speech

'Text' – Mental speaking and/or Telepathy

Kirito (**can't be bothered to keep calling him Kazuto, plus Kirito flows better**) started to stir, small groans escaping his mouth. Sky looked at me, his eyebrows raised. "They were attacked when I was getting your reply earlier," I informed him, "Kirito was knocked out and the two ladies were taken hostage."

"Did anyone else die?"

"No. Well, only the aggressors. Five dead, one alive."

"Why the one alive?"

"He was the one who killed off one of the aggressors in the hostage situation. It was Blazette's brother Inferno."

"I see. Anyway we got a message for you from someone named Janette." He handed me the folded envelope. "Make sure that these three are in your sight. Anything happens to them, it's on your hands."

"Yeah, Yeah I get it. Ladies follow me." And with that we left the palace.

Outside in the market square, the Skylians were giving me dodgy looks due to the fact that I had three humans with me. Sugu and Asuna were gazing around in awe at the buildings, the location and the stores. (**OH GOD NO. PLEASE ME DON'T DO IT!**) "Do you want to get something from one of the stores?" I asked. (**FFS I hate myself sometimes.**) They both turned to me with wide eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." We entered the one of the clothing stores in the main market area. As we tried to enter we were promptly stopped by a security guard. "Get out we don't serve humans here." His gruff voice muttered out. I looked at him.

"Look mate, I don't want any trouble, but these Humans are under MY protection. Therefore they are allowed to come into this store under my eyes." He laughed. His deep voice sending small vibrations though my body.

"And who do you think you are punk, Skyboy himself?" I take Kirito off my shoulder and place him so he's leaning on Asuna. She looks at me with a glare. I look at her with the words, "Sorry could you just hold him a second." Written in my eyes. I turn back to the security guard. "I am Prince Hell Fire of the Infernal Kingdom, and I have permission to enter this building with the Humans." I reply calmly, but with a tone of authority in my voice.

"Yeah right, and I'm the creator of Jack Daniels. Now, go away." The sarcasm in his voice put me in the border line of being pissed.

"Let us in or I'm going to force my way in and make a customer complaint."

"Ok Punk, I've spoken to you nicely. Now Get the FUCK out of my sight!" OOOO that was it. I could feel my infernal fire circling up to my wrists and up to my waistline. My hair turned into fire, its shape turning into the sort of fiery hair that an Infernape has from Pokémon. My eyes went from the Lush green to a bright bloody red. I knew exactly what was happening. Me and Hell Fire were going into Sync mode. **Hehe Scrub, looks like you want to fight with my power**.

'Yeah I know. If only you weren't as annoying and more well behaved then I might do this more often, or I might let you separate a little more.'

**OOO is this a bargain I can get?**

'Maybe'

**Well I will take that offer scrub.**

'Ok well first off, let's be a little more formal than that.'

Now that that's out of the way I turned my head to the slightly terrified Guard. "You gonna list us in now." My voice had changed to the from a smooth one to one that was slightly gruff, and battle worn. The Guard took his previous position. He showed no signs of Moving. "Not my fault you're gonna get messed up." I charged past him and made a 180 degree turn. I started to charge at him, my left fist in the air. He turned his body so his shoulders were facing me and crouched a little, he was preparing for a body charge impact. 'Bad move mate.' About 10 metres before impact I jumped about 3-4 metres in the air. I pushed by fist out and the speed and trajectory made a powerful impact. As my fist collided with his jaw, there was a loud snap and the mere force of the impact sent him flying out the shop door and over 20 metres down the high street, his jaw most definitely broken. With that done I allowed my fires to subside and my body went back to normal. Sugu, Asuna and Kirito (who must of regained consciousness at some point) looked at me wide eyed and mouths agape. "What?" I asked, a smirky grin painting my face.

Kirito was the first to speak, "One I believe you now and two, remind me not to get on your bad side."

"That's for you to keep track of Kirito, not me."

Around ten minutes and 40 Gold ingots later we left the shops and continued our travel to a clear spot where I would be able to get them to my mansion. We arrived to a flat cloud plateau around 30 minutes later. Sugu broke the silence, "So, where are we going now?"

I turned to my new companions, "My mansion. But we have to go to Mt. Ash the volcanic region of sanctuary which will take us…er… less than 20 minutes."

"How will we get there?" Asuna asked, "I hope we're not walking."

"Well I have a majestic mode of transport for you lost, it is called…. ME!" A smile spread across my face. The trio of humans looked at me doubting that I was their mode of transport. I sighed and started to concentrate. My Skin became red scales, my back produced wings and a tail had come from my spine. My hands and feet became clawed feet. My face grew a snout and my neck and body grew longer. Before long I had become a red dragon. Again Surprised by what I could do, they all looked at me in shock and fascination. "Yeah I can change into many types of dragons, dependant on whether I had previously killed the dragon or it blessed its power to me."

Sugu looked at me, her eyes beginning to water, "So did you…?"

"No I didn't. This dragon that I am blessed me with its power and became one of my forms. This Form is called the Dragon of Fire."

"Oh, ok I guess that's alright then." 

Sugu was the first to climb onto by back; the other two were a bit sceptical and hesitant at first but eventually joined her on my back. I allowed a few scales to peel up so they could hold on without falling. I turned my head, "Everyone Ready?" I waited for three nods and took to the sky. While we were airborne for the travel I got to learn a bit about everyone. I learnt that Kirito and Asuna had a large adventure spanning through a few games, and I learnt that Sugu was a fairly strong fighter. I gave them a bit more about my past, excluding all the assassinating, raiding and general bad I did to protect and hone my skills as the most powerful warrior in sanctuary. I could see my mansion in the distance and started to descend. We landed in my monster size of a garden and everyone dismounted and I reverted back to my humanoid form. I knocked on the back door and waited for a minute. The door was opened by Fish (**Remember the butler Fish from earlier in the story**) and we entered. Getting used to all the weird stuff going on Kirito, Asuna and Sugu bowed to Fish to show their gratitude and followed behind me. I looked at the clock on the wall. 22:30. "I would advise everyone to get some sleep. I only have 2 Spare rooms in my house so someone is going to have to double up."

Immediately Kirito Spoke up. "I'll double up with Asuna." Trying his best to hold the excitement at the opportunity. I looked at Asuna, a blush had formed on her face.

"I'm OK with that." I said as I nodded. I walked over to Kirito and whispered in his ear, "But if you two are going to have some form of 'fun' than keep quiet cause I'd rather not hear it." I took a step back, a blush had started on his form across his face as well. "Welp now that that's settled, I bid you all goodnight. O also if anyone needs anything like water or something there's a button in your rooms. My midnight butler will come and answer." I say to the rest of the group. With that everyone went upstairs and to their own rooms.

I stay awake in my bed, reading the letter that was sent by the person named Janette. It read as followed;

Dear Hell Fire,

I am Janette, now the second in command for the infernal rebellion. After Blazette's death Inferno our new leader has been going on missions alongside our enemy. There are many spies that we have in the "Inner Circle" of Dianite's battalion. We will try our best to protect the kingdom while you are training. Ever hopeful for your return.

Janette

With a smile and a heavy heart I sigh. I have people who are waiting for my return and are offering themselves to protect that of what I am trying to regain. I hear a knock at my door. "Come in." The person who enters is Sugu. I look at my clock, 23:45. "You should be sleeping." I say in a parent like tone.

"I can't at the moment." She replies softly. I look at her with a raised eyebrow. (**I have a bedside lamp on just to clarify**)

"And why is that."

"Two reasons. One I haven't taken my sleeping pills yet and two, if I this supposed person I would like to know a bit about her." I looked deep into her charming eyes before making my decision.

"I don't see why I can't tell you about Blazette." She took a seat next to me on my bed. I told her what I knew about Blazette from the letters she used to send me. I told her about how good she was as a fighter and about how stealthy she was. I also told her of her good motherly nature and magic capabilities. My story of what her letters told me allowed me to talk for over an hour before I stopped and told her I'd tell her more in the morning. I took her to her room as we bided each other good night. I waited till I could sense her body enter a sleeping state and went back to my own room. I flopped back down onto my bed and started to drift off into a sleeping state. The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was Kirito's name being moaned out followed by a loud and deep groan before some heavy breathing.

A/n: O-o Kirito Child what were you two doing

Kirito: Nothing I swear!

Me: Anyway Hope you all enjoyed, thanks to myself for the main plot of the chapter. Also thanks to my brother for the idea of the Fish, Skyboy and the Skylians. Fun fact, we call him the Fish. Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you guys and gals at a later date. (If there are any grammar errors sorry. I was doing this on like from 7-9pm today (being Halloween (Happy Halloweenie btw)))

~Flame


	6. Chapter 6

**Hell Fire**

Quick Key: (**Bold**) – Author note

**Bold** – Hell Fire's Speech

"Text" – Speech/exageration

'Text' – Mental speaking and/or Telepathy

It was around 8:15 when I awoke from my slumber. My body was warm like it always was, but there was another factor adding to it. Out of curiosity I opened my eyes and saw a long slender arm going across my body and under the covers. Trying not to disturb the owner of the arm I tried to remove it from its position. In doing so the person's hand clenched, in retaliation I hissed in pain. Whoever this is has a firm grip on little big me. That is a place where no-one should be going. With their grip finally weakening I took the opportunity to quickly remove it. After accomplishing that long process I rolled over to see whose heat source I became. As I finished my position change I finally know the owner of the arm. My mind was going crazy (and so was Hell) 'Sugu, da fuck. I swear I took her to her room last night.'

**Hehe. You know what she wants bro. she wants our big D.**

My face pulled the ever dumbfounded (-_-) as I brush off Hell's remark. Not wanting to wake her I slip out of my bed and wrap myself in my red dressing gown. I made my way downstairs, my mind still trying to process how she ended up there. I was thrown from my concentration when Asuna charged into me. "Oh thank god I found you," Her voice full of worry and relief, "I can't find Sugu, she wasn't in her room this morning."

"Asuna, Asuna there is no need to worry. Sugu is safe. She managed to find her way to my bed during the night." I informed her calmly. She looked at me, her eyebrows angled downwards. 'Uh oh what is she about to do?'

SLAP! I was unfazed at the impact of the slap. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" she screamed at me. I smirk,

"Well, I didn't touch her at all. Unlike what Kirito and you were doing last night." I notice her face go bright red as she turns away from me. "Embarrassed?" I laugh out. She turns to me, prepared to give me another slap when a curtain lazy ass of a Kirito comes out his room.

"What is going on here?" he asked, his voice groaning. 'Probably just woke up the lucky fuck.'

**Yep he's a lucky fuck alright. Ploughing that sweet blonde chick.**

'Hell for once, could you NOT do that. As amusing as it is, if you want to have control or separate for short times, you're going to have to calm your lust.'

"Hello earth to Ken, What is going on?" Repeats Kirito.

"Oh I was… err … talking to Asuna about where your cousin was, she got worked up about it, slapped me, then I said I didn't touch her like you two were doing last night and then you saved me from another slap." I replied.

"Wait so what you're telling me is that Sugu was in your bed this morning, Asuna was worried you did something and then you teased her about what we did last night."

"Pretty much."

"Yeah ok didn't tell any of you before but, Sugu tends to sleepwalk to the last place she was in. If she was in your room before she went to bed, she will be there in the morning. I've seen her get into really weird locations when she was sleepwalking. For example the one time she wandered off into the Girls shower block in school. I had to rush over there with her Uniform."

"OK OK we need not know where she ends up. As long as it's on the mansion's grounds I'll easily be able to track her. Anyway, get yourselves sorted we're having breakfast in an hour." And with that we departed to get ready. I went into my special bathroom and took a nice refreshing lava shower. (**Yep definitely special.**) While in said shower I started planning out what I would need to reclaim my kingdom. 'Well I'll have to be the one to kill Dianite as I'm the only one who can, I could take the other sages with me, their elements could be a valuable asset, (**don't worry there will be another story that will explain the sages.**) I could gather the warriors I've helped over the years for a makeshift army.' My intelligent mind couldn't make up exactly what to do. I had never needed to plan so far in advance. Giving up on the planning I left the shower and made sure that there was no lava on me before I entered the main room. I poked my head round the corner so see Sugu still sleeping. 'She's really cute when she sleeps. Oh for fucks sake I'm sounding like an old creep.' Taking the chance I went into my room without my towel covering my nude body. Looking through my wardrobe I could hear someone breathe in very sharply. My warrior instincts kicked in as I span round at a break-neck pace, not worrying if I was clothed or not. Aaaannnnndddd what a bad move that was. Sugu was awake and her morning call was a full frontal view of my nude body. She was staring intensely and I'll take a guess she saw my little "monster". Out of embarrassment I made a makeshift robe out of fire. I looked at her, a small blush on both of our faces. "Just to clarify, how much did you take in?" I asked, looking away.

"Nothing!" she replied hastily. Although she had said, I could hear her mind saying "I saw everything, everything I tell you. That image will never leave my mind." I took a sniff of the air. **She's very aroused you know**.

'Yeah I know, I can smell the pheromones too.'

**You could take advantage of this. Give her what she wants.**

'As tempting as it is, I think that it's a bit too late/early for that now.'

**Aww come on. Just do it.**

'Maybe at a later date. I'll let her decide whether or not she's ready to take the large package that we hold.'

Both of us mentally laughing at the penis joke I restarted to get dressed, using a wall of fire to prevent anymore slips. "Oh by the way we're having breakfast in about," I look at the clock to see what the time is, "thirty minutes. Oh and also don't use the shower connected to this room, there's no water only lava."

"Mkay." She innocently replies.

29 minutes later everyone except Sugu is ready and awaiting breakfast to be served. "Sugu come down or you're going to end up without breakfast!" I yell up the stairs. A yeah ok comes the top of the stairs as she puts in her ear rings. Speaking of ear rings, shouldn't I be putting on the crystal of… 'Oh shit!'

"BREAKFAST!" Come the screams voices. The owners of the voices come bursting through the living room door. The first one that comes through is a red headed (**not ginger**) girl, no older than 11. She's followed by a bluenette girl.

"Rose, Lily you know the rules. You're not meant to do that when we have visitors." I look down at them. Both their heads drop with shame.

"Are these two your daughters?" Sugu asked, her sadness is obvious in her voice.

"Actually no their not. Instead they are crystals. If you remember the ear rings I wore when I first met you, well they were in fact Rose."

"But there were two of them." Kirito points out.

"Yes, although there was two of them they were one being. Rose is the Crystal of Fire and Lily is the Crystal of Water."

"What exactly do you mean by crystals, and why do you have a water crystal?" a curious Asuna asks

"One, I'll tell you the story of the crystals over breakfast. Two, I don't protect the water crystal, Fish does."

From the top of the stairs I hear the voice of the previously mentioned Fish. "Ken have you seen Lily she's run off again."

"She's down here. After Breakfast again."

"Kay."

"Welp, let's get to breakfast. We're already four minutes behind schedule."

Over breakfast I told them the tale of the Crystals of Balance and the 8 sages. I also told them what I had planned for the day. "The plan for today goes as followed. I will call my Teacher Din to teach Kirito and Asuna some swords techniques, as if you want to stay here, you're going to need to be able to protect Sugu if I'm off somewhere. While you two are doing that Sugu and I will be off in the realm of the mind where I…I mean we, will try to awaken Blazette and her powers. If we are successful early in the day then I will train her how to channel Blazette and her powers to fight with. OK? Good."

The rest of the day went as planned, Din taught Kirito and Asuna sword skills and Sugu and I, with a small amount of luck, managed to awaken a fraction of Blazette's powers. The power that we awoke enabled Sugu to Channel the element of fire for offensive and defensive abilities. When we met up again for dinner Kirito and Asuna showed us what they learnt by challenging me to a spar which of course I won, Sugu and I told them about what we were able to do and she showcased it by manipulating fire around the room. The rest of the night was calm, Sugu decided to stay in my room during the night out of fear that she might cause a fire in Kirito's room. One thing I knew to unlock Blazette fully was to grab my mother's amulet. The amulet has been used before to awaken spirits residing in other beings. It's also how me and Hell have been able to get along as well as we do.

Unknown to us, the awakening had awoken something else.

**Location ?**

**Time ?**

"They're trying to awake her."

"Who my lord."

"The true wife for Hell Fire."

"Then we must act out our plan quickly."

"Indeed child. Indeed we do."

A/n Holy crap that took almost 2hrs to make. Hope you guys enjoyed and …. HEY SUGU STOP GRABBING MA NUTZ

Sugu: Woops my hand slipped.

Me: Really

Sugu: Yeah

Me: anyway as I was saying, Hope you guys enjoyed and I shall try to get a new chapter up as soon as I can. See you all then

~Flame


End file.
